Secrets
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Secrets are being kept, but for what reason? Simon has a secret he doesn't want anybody to know, especially Jeanette. But will the arrival of a new chipmunk force Simon to reveal his secret? Read and find out. CGI verse, SxJ, AxB, and TxE and my own OC is in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone that decided to read my story. I usually write Pokémon stories, but after recently watching **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, **_**I became curious. So I spent a bit of time reading some Fanfictions from this fandom.**

**Eventually I became interested in the chipmunk shippings, Alvittany, Thelanore, and Simonette I think they're called.**

**Recently I've noticed the lack of new Simonette stories so I thought, 'Why not make my own?'**

**So here's an idea I came up with, I hope you like it.**

**I may be a Simonette fan, but I'll try to keep an equal amount of Thelanore and Alvittany.**

**This is the CCI verse, just thought I should clear that up. Takes place a few a little more than a few months after **_**Chipwrecked**_**, and they're back in school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the AatC or the Chipettes.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

Simon was walking home from school, both of his brothers and the Chipettes had already gone home. He just wanted to study a bit more for a test that was coming up. Normally he would study at home either by himself or Jeanette, but he didn't for two reasons.

The first reason was that Alvin was getting more and more obnoxious, sure Alvin being the responsible one while they were on the island had toned down his attitude a bit, but lately Alvin was getting almost out of control. The second reason was because of Jeanette, ever since the International Music Awards, Jeanette, along with her sisters had been pretty distant. Also Simon could barely look Jeanette in the eye ever since when he complimented her when they were on that raft. Simon could still remember how much her beautiful violet eyes lit up behind her purple rimmed glasses when she heard it, and that smile. Simon would do anything to get her to smile like that every day.

Simon sighed and decided to enjoy his walk and take the long way, by taking a path that ran along a forested area of a park near where he lived. He did this often when he needed to clear his head. When he was walking along the path he heard a rustling in the trees above him, he looked up, "Who's there?" he asked. There wasn't a response, he shrugged and continued to walk. He heard more rustling and then something that sounded like a snap. Before he could look up, something landed on top of Simon, pinning him to the ground and causing his glasses to come off. Simon grunted I pain.

"Crikey, that branch was a lot weaker than it looked." A squeaky male voice muttered, even though it was mumbling Simon could still hear the Australian Accent that existed in the voice.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Simon asked as politely as he could.

"Oh sorry mate," the voice said and Simon felt the weight leave his back, "I guess I should thank you for breaking my fall."

"Your welcome I guess," Simon said as he started to search for his glasses.

"These yours mate?" the voice asked putting the glasses in his paws.

"Yes they are, can barely see without them." As Simon put on his glasses he thought he heard the voice mumble, "Just like my sister." When his glasses were on he got a better look and who had fallen on him, and to his surprise; it was another chipmunk.

He was just as tall as Simon, and he was well built as well, he wasn't wearing clothes so Simon could clearly see the outline of muscles under his fur. His fur was a golden blonde: a lot like Eleanor's and the fur on his head was a platinum blonde color that unkempt and unevenly cut with some strands of his hair longer or shorter than others. His eyes were a golden yellow just like his fur, and there was a scar running across his left eye, but the eye didn't look damaged or any different from his other eye.

The mystery chipmunk extended a paw, "Name's Taylor."

Simon shook it, "Simon Seville." Taylor's eyes widened.

"_The _Simon Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Simon nodded and Taylor chuckled with relief, "Good I was getting worried I came to the wrong place." Simon gave him a curious look, "I'm looking for the Chipettes and I 'ear they've been staying with you guys."

Simon was a little suspicious, "Well you've heard right, but what do you want with them."

Taylor looked surprised at him and tried to say something, "Well I just want to… meet them, yeah meet them." Simon kept his gaze on him and Taylor sighed, "Okay you don't have to arrange a meeting if you don't trust me enough. Just tell them 'Taylor sends his regards' the next time you see them. Can you at least do that?" Simon nodded thinking he might as well do something for him to be nice.

Taylor smiled, for some reason it seemed familiar to Simon, "Thanks mate you're the best." Taylor held his fist, which Simon bumped and Taylor ran back into the forested area.

Simon got home within the next ten minutes. Where he was greeted by Dave, "Hey Simon how was school?"

Simon shrugged, "It was okay, I was able to put in a little study time after school for my text test."

Dave smiled, "Good for you Simon. It's nice to see that you're-" Dave was interrupted by a yell of excitement followed by a large crash, "ALLLVIIIIIIIINNNN!"

Simon rolled his eyes, "So Dave, where are the Chipettes?"

Without looking at Simon as he walked toward the sound of the crash he answered, "They went to the mall with Claire half an hour ago." Simon nodded and went to his room to put his stuff away. As he was organizing Alvin and Theodore came in, "Hey Simon where you been?" Alvin asked.

Simon finished and turned towards his brothers, "I was studying at school and on my way home I was nearly flattened by another talking chipmunk."

Alvin stared at Simon before bursting out laughing, "Okay the fact that something landed on you on your way home is funny, but what landed on top of you was another talking chipmunk?!" he said while laughing.

Simon rolled his eyes at his brothers behavior, "Yes and he wanted to meet the Chipettes."

Theodore was a little curious, "Why?"

Alvin stopped laughing and shrugged, "He's most likely just a fan and wants to meet then so he can get an autograph."

Simon agreed with Alvin, "Yeah Theo he's probably just a fan."

Theodore shrugged, "Ok, but if he's another talking chipmunk he could be pretty cool."

"Well he's definitely not from around here, because he had an Australian accent." Simon decided to put out.

Alvin rubbed his paws together, "Yeah, maybe I can get another partner in crime." Simon really hoped he was joking.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore play video games for the next half hour. It would've been longer, but Dave caught Alvin playing and reminded him he was grounded for breaking a lamp. And before they could think of something else they heard the door open, "Boys the girls are back." Dave called out to them. They rushed into the room and saw Claire with the Chipettes.

"Hey guys." Eleanor called to them.

"Hi Eleanor." Theodore said.

"Brittany." Alvin said.

"Alvin." Brittany returned.

"Hello Jeanette." Simon said trying not to sound nervous.

"Hi. "Jeanette replied, which left Simon confused. Jeanette sounded a little sad; he made a note to ask her about it later. "Hey girls I need to talk to you about something." Simon turned around and ran to the bedroom. When he got there he turned and saw that Alvin and Theodore had followed him along with the Chipettes. "This better be good Simon, I was about to change into some of the clothes I got." Brittany said with a glare.

Simon put his hands in defense, "I'm sure you'll find this more important, but before I tell you I do have a question. These past few days you've been pretty distant, is there a reason why?"

The girls grew a little sad, "Well today was the day we left home to become the Chipettes, and I guess we're just remembering all the things we left behind." Eleanor responded.

"And the people we left behind." Jeanette said softly.

Simon nodded in understanding, "Well I'm glad you like to remember the past occasionally. Now I guess I can tell you." Everybody looked at him, "I met another talking chipmunk today, and he said he would like to meet the Chipettes."

Brittany didn't look interested, Eleanor looked excited, and Jeanette looked curious, "Did he say why?" she asked.

"No, but he did have a message if you didn't want to meet him." They kept their gaze on him, "Taylor sends his regards." Simon had no idea what he did, but it definitely got the girls attention.

Brittany looked at him with wide eyes, "What did he look like?"

Simon thought for a minute, "The same height as me, golden blonde fur, golden yellow eyes, has uneven platinum blonde fur on his head."

Eleanor was almost shaking, "Anything else?"

Simon started to feel uneasy, "He had a scar running across his left eye."

Jeanette looked ready to cry, "Did he have an Australian Accent?"

Simon looked surprised, "Yes, but how did you-"

He was cut off by the girls screaming simultaneously, "WHERE DID YOU MEET THIS GUY?!"

Ten minutes later Simon was leading the girls towards where he met Taylor. "Okay it was around here." He looked around before calling out, "Taylor you still here?" he heard a rustling before a branch cracked and Taylor fell to the ground in front of them.

"I've got to be careful on which branch I land on." Taylor muttered to himself as he stood up, his back towards them, he started talking as he turned around, "So what brings you back… so…" Taylor trailed off as he saw the Chipettes.

"Ellie?" Eleanor ran forward and hugged Taylor, "You look adorable as usual." He pulled away, "You also look thin, have you been eating enough?"

Eleanor giggled, "Yes Taylor."

Taylor smiled and turned towards Brittany, "Britt?" like Eleanor she ran forward and hugged Taylor, "It's been a while since I've seen you and you look gorgeous," He pulled away, "I wonder what happened?"

Brittany laughed and gave Taylor a friendly shove, "Oh shut up."

Taylor regained his balance and turned to the last Chipette, "Jean?" Jeanette ran forward and practically tackled Taylor in a hug and cried into his shoulder. "It's great to see you too." he said patting her back.

Jeanette pulled away, "You did come." She said softly.

Taylor smiled, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Simon cleared his throat, "Can someone please tell me what's happening?"

Jeanette jumped and turned towards Simon, "Oh Simon and forgot you were there."

Taylor chuckled, "Well the munk you should be thanking is him, if it weren't for him. I wouldn't have known I was in the right place."

Jeanette slowly walked towards Simon, "Well here's what's going on." Simon looked at her, "Taylor is our older brother." Simon stared dumbfounded, "And thanks to you he found us."

Simon scratched the back of his head, "Well it was nothing really-" he stopped talking when Jeanette gave the blue-clad chipmunk a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, which was Simon's face to heat up, "Thank you." He heard her whisper into his ear. Smiling Simon returned the hug. Then someone, most likely Taylor, clearing his throat cause the two to jump apart in embarrassment.

Taylor looked at Simon with a suspicious look, "Clearly I have a lot of catching up to do." he said to himself.

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay that's a wrap.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all those who read my story!**

**Welcome to another chapter of **_**'Secrets'.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own AatC; would I be on Fanfiction if I did?**

**-*X*x*X*-**

Taylor gave Simon a suspicious look, "Clearly I have a lot of catching up to do." Eleanor and Brittany giggled at the pair in front of them.

Simon fumbled with his hands as he tried to form a sentence, "S-s-so Taylor, n-now that you've found you're sisters. What are you going to do now?"

Taylor thought before a minute before shrugging, "Don't know. I guess it's 'bout time I found a place to live. Now that I've found my sisters I have no intention of leaving them."

The Chipettes all looked at their brother with excitement, "Really?" Eleanor asked.

Taylor smiled, "Hey I just found your little ankle-biters you think I'm going to let you slip away from me." Taylor chuckled, "Besides that tree has too many weak branches for me to live in." The girls squealed loudly and pulled Taylor into a group hug.

Simon smiled at the scene, "Well hate to break up your little reunion, but it's getting dark and Dave will be getting worried about us."

Brittany and the girls pulled away from the hug, "Simon's right, we need to get home so I can get my beauty sleep." Brittany stated.

Taylor smirked, "Yeah Brittany needs to look her best for that Alvin kid." Brittany scoffed and turned away, "What y'think I forgot all those time you would go on about how handsome Alvin was." Everybody chuckled and Brittany felt her cheeks heat up. "Oh come on Britt it's just a bit of fun." Taylor said seeing her expression.

"Let's just get home." She huffed and they ran back home.

When they got home Eleanor called out, "Everybody there's someone I want you to meet!" Dave was the first to come and he was shortly followed by Claire, Alvin, and Theodore.

Dave looked at the group before saying, "Okay let's go to the kitchen and you can properly introduce your friend." They all went into the kitchen, but while everyone was distracted Taylor snuck off when he saw something that looked fun.

Thinking Taylor was behind them Brittany spoke first, "Okay everybody it's out pleasure to introduce our older brother Taylor" The girls stepped to the side to Taylor wasn't there.

Everybody looked around in order to find the missing brother when they heard s whirring and a chipmunk laughing. They turned their attention to a chipmunk in the blender while in was on at high speed **(A.N. It's the same thing Alvin and his brothers played in during the Squeakquel)**. It continued to pick up speed until the blonde chipmunk was thrown out of the blender and slammed into one of the frying pans hanging from the rack and bounced off and landed on the counter. Taylor got up and stumbled around like a drunken idiot while holding his forehead, "Who put that pan there?"

Jeanette looked at her brother in worry, "Taylor are you alright?"

Taylor looked at his sister and said sternly, "You kidding me!?" after a few seconds of silence he burst out laughing, "That was awesome! Can I go again?"

Alvin smiled, "I like this munk." He said to his brothers.

Taylor still stumbling around, "I'll be fine once the room stops spinning." Dave picked up Taylor and put him on the table with the other with the other chipmunks. When his vision went to normal he looked at the group, "Allow me to properly introduce myself. 'Ello mates, name's Taylor and I'm the Chipettes' older brother."

Alvin smirked and walked toward the Aussie, "Name's Alvin and let me just say that was quite a stunt you pulled." He held out his fist.

After bumping it he returned the smirk, "Pleasure and that was only the tip of the iceberg mate." Dave groaned at the thought of another Alvin.

Theodore walked forward and waved, "Hi I'm Theodore." He said cheerfully.

Taylor kneeled down so he could look Theodore in the eye, "You know little guy, something tells me you've got quite a talent when it comes to cooking." Theodore smiled and nodded, "Maybe I could give you some of my tips and you can give me a few of yours?" Theodore's eyes lit up and Taylor ruffled the fur on Theodore's head.

Dave was the next to speak, "Hello I'm Dave and I'm the guardian of the Chipmunks and your sisters."

Taylor nodded, "I guess I should thank you for taking care of my sisters in my absence."

Taylor looked at Claire as she spoke, "Hi I'm Claire it's nice to meet you."

Taylor looked back and forth between Dave and Claire, "Any chance you two are…?" he started to ask.

Dave responded quickly, "No she's just a good friend." He tried to sound calm, but he still sounded a bit flustered. "So Taylor what brings you here?"

"Well I've been trying to find my sisters for quite a bit and now I've found them. Speaking of which, any chance you know of a place where I can stay?"

Dave thought for a minute, "Well you can sleep in the living room on the chair until we can come up with an official place for you to stay, and we can talk more tomorrow about what to do."

Taylor gave a salute, "Aye aye captain!" he turned and looked at his sisters, "Okay girls it looks like its bedtime."

Dave looked at the clock, "Taylor's right it's time for bed."

Alvin groaned, "Aww, but I'm not tired."

"Want me to knock him out?" Taylor suggested giving a quite intimidating look at Alvin while cracking his knuckles.

Alvin yawned, "Wow I suddenly got really, really tired. Good night everybody." And with that he ran upstairs. Taylor smiled in satisfaction.

Dave looked at Taylor before smiling, "If only I could do that."

Taylor shrugged, "I was only bluffing." Taylor hugged each one of his sisters before saying goodnight. Before leaving he turned to Simon, "Thanks again mate."

Simon nodded, "My pleasure, you're a pretty cool munk."

Taylor puffed out his chest and took a heroic pose, "And don't you forget it." He turned and bounded off… only to crash into the closed door. The girls giggled as Dave opened the door. Rubbing his head Taylor chuckled nervously and walked towards the living room.

Simon chuckled and walked towards his room. Leaving the girls alone with Claire and Dave, "Okay I should probably go." Claire said and she left after Dave and the girls said their goodbyes.

"Okay girls you should get to bed," Dave told them and the girls went to their room **(A.N. The Chipette's and the Chipmunks have separate rooms)** and saw Taylor was already asleep on the armchair.

As Eleanor climbed into bed she said, "Isn't it great to have Taylor back?"

"Yeah it's been so long since we've see him." Jeanette replied, "What about you Britt?"

"It's nice to know he hasn't changed a bit." Britt said, "And sometimes it isn't a good thing." They all giggled and all went to sleep.

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a little short.**


End file.
